


Complications

by x_olotl



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 'genji would murder reyes if he can' genji, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Heavy Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Recall, Scion Hanzo Shimada, Young Ana Amari, Young Fareeha "Pharah" Amari, angry genji, future tags will be added, leading to recall, not so wholesome mchanzo, wholesome r76
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_olotl/pseuds/x_olotl
Summary: “If your people will not help, then I can compromise and take my price in a different way,” Hanzo drawled quietly, in a deep, husky voice that should beillegal. “I’m sure you would be eager to provide.” Hanzo’s deep, chocolate brown eyes then met Jesse’s and almost immediately, his whiskey-coloured ones met the gaze. Jesse couldn’t breathe.Dear lord, spare me from Reyes’s wrath because goddamn, I want this man.Finding the confidence he had once lost, a lazy grin made its way to Jesse’s face.“I’m sure we can work something out, sweetheart.”





	1. Name your price

**Author's Note:**

> well, shit. 
> 
> i did this while in a boring class
> 
> i just hope i actually manage to finish this one

Gabriel Reyes stared at the monitor in front of his desk, deep brown eyes observant at the scene playing through the the screen. Behind him stood Jesse, his best agent, and Genji, their newest recruit. They all watched the screen, with keen eyes and attention. Not even the strong smell of cigar that Jesse takes a drag of distracted any of them.

In the monitor played a live camera footage from one of their safehouses in Japan. They had been alerted of an intruder this morning and Gabriel’s team immediately gathered to take a look at the footage themselves, and to say they were surprised was an understatement. 

It was Genji’s brother, the one who had nearly killed him, standing right in front of the camera. The man wore a pristine, pinstripe vest on top of a black and white button up shirt, paired with pinstripe trousers. The man also wore black, leather gloves and his arms are crossed over his chest, sharp eyes directly staring at the camera watching him. Beside the man, another figure tied and gagged and blindfolded was writhing on the floor. However, they didn’t need another word to figure out who that could be. They were certain it was one of their targets. In fact, it is the one they had been looking for back in their last mission in Hanamura, Nobunaga Sasaki.

“What do we do, boss?” Jesse asked, breaking the silence and the seething rage vibrating off of Genji beside him. His whiskey-coloured eyes were fixed on the monitor screen, however, and not on the back of Gabriel’s neck. Something tells him that if he removes his eyes from the man in the footage, he will never see him again. Jesse narrowed his eyes at the thought and in return, received a brief smirk from the man in the monitor.

“We go there, fetch our gal, and then kill this asshole.” Gabriel said with a tone that made Jesse know that he had made up his mind. Unceremoniously in a sense of shock, Jesse looked away from the screen to the commander standing up from his seat. 

“What?! Boss, what if he had intel?!” 

“Fuck his intel. Jesse, are you hearing yourself? This is the fucking man that fucking murdered his brother, which is now a fucking cyborg that is standing right _beside_ you!” Reyes exclaimed, immediately taking aback Jesse. The gunslinger looked at the torn man -or cyborg- that is Genji Shimada, the younger brother of the man in the monitor. Jesse looked back at the said screen. 

Fuck.

He’s gone.

Reyes looked at what he’s scowling at and found the other Shimada gone as well. Even the bound target had disappeared as well. Reyes sighed heavily. They have been after Sasaki for two years now, after she had led an almost successful infiltration in one of their Overwatch bases in Greece, and that alerted every single base in the world. Overwatch is one of the most secure places in the world, only second to Vishkar, and to think her people had managed to slip in and almost gain intel on Blackwatch was frightening. Sasaki was one of their high-priority targets and now Reyes let her slip out of their grip. And what’s more, is that their other high-priority target Hanzo Shimada, the current biggest Japanese mob boss, drug-lord, assassin and famous arms dealer had managed to slip away as well, when the man had offered himself so freely. 

Reyes would be so screwed after Jack heard about this.

Reyes sighed.

“Jesse, you’re going back to Hanamura and hunt down this son of a gun. Undercover, reconnaissance, the usual,” Reyes said. Usual meant alone. Solo. This was a solo mission, and undercover as well. Just what Jesse is so fucking good at. Hence, the title of second best Blackwatch agent, with Reyes being the first. “See what this guy has, take Sasaki and we’ll ambush him. But we still have to make a meeting about this, make a strategy and inform the Strike Commander, but do prepare yourself, kid. Genji, you’re helping me strategise.” Genji said nothing. If Genji was seething earlier, boy was he _burning_ now. Jesse knew of what happened with the Shimadas, what Hanzo did to his brother, and Jesse knew Genji was just bleeding, itching, screaming to kill Hanzo. And Reyes denying him that privilege, that right, to shove a sword down that pale throat earned Reyes the uncanny red eyes glaring hell on his back as they turned to leave. 

Jesse let out a heavy sigh when finally, he was alone in the office. He tipped his black hat to himself, to shield his eyes from the orange sun filtering through the windows.

\--

“You ready, kid?” Reyes asked through his comm. Jesse had arrived on the Hanamura safehouse that they had seen Hanzo in two weeks ago. It took them way too long to prepare and every three days, Hanzo would reappear in the safehouse, waiting, and had the decency to tap on the silver watch on his wrist every time. And if their timing was right, Hanzo would be in the safehouse again. Waiting, ready. 

“Jesse? Is something wrong?” Reyes cut through Jesse’s anxious trail of thought. He gave a grunt in response before giving a silent ‘just thinkin’. After Reyes had reassured him, Jesse sighed heavily and gave the door a slight nudge and found it already open. Bastard knew he was here, and is fucking waiting. Jesse felt a chill up his spine. In normal circumstances, Jesse would’ve barged in and done the job, but this was Hanzo Shimada, the biggest mob boss in Japan, and apparently a cold-blooded murderer. He nearly killed his own brother, for crying out loud. Jesse let out a displeased grunt.

“Athena finished scanning the perimeter. He doesn’t have guards or anyone with him, other than Nobunaga. No traces of hacked servers either,” Reyes continued, and his mentor’s voice helped him get his grip back on reality. “Jesse, your orders are; you find out what intel this guy has, take Nobunaga and bag the guy. Fucking put ‘im down where no one could find him.” Sounds easy enough. _If_ , the Shimada wasn’t gonna fuck him up instead.

“Gotcha, boss,” Jesse still replied, anyway. He continued inside. The safehouse was nothing but a small shack, with a layout of a regular cabin with a couch, a kitchenette, a kitchen island, a lounging room, bathroom and a lounge area. It even had a furnace. All their rations and weapons are all inside a bunker cache hidden inside one of the closets in the bedroom. Hanzo Shimada probably knew that by now, from the time he’s spent here. And said man was sitting on the couch, with a woman tied up by his pristine, leather dress shoes, with the image of beauty incarnate. Hanzo did not look up when Jesse’s spurs jingled with each step. They didn’t notice it in the footage before, perhaps it was only now that Hanzo brought it with him, but there was a recurve bow sitting on the couch beside him, and a quiver attached to the man’s back. Jesse looked at Nobunaga. 

She was a human trafficker, owner of many clubs across Japan, and several in the States, and she abducted young women and men alike, sometimes even children, and it’s partly one of the reasons why she’s a target. Partly. There’s also been rumours that her clan participated in chat rooms in the dark web, and none of them really dared investigate. Only an anonymous intel tipped them off. 

“There’s your price. Take her. She’s been causing trouble left and right,” Hanzo finally said and Jesse couldn’t help but relish in the rough, deep voice whose fluent English was heavily accented Japanese. Jesse is in deep shit. Well, not yet, but close. Jesse swallowed a lump in his throat and walked to approach Nobunaga.

“Well, she definitely got more than what she could bite, don’tcha think?” Jesse said with a slight chuckle as he picked up the tall woman and she whimpered weakly behind the gag. Jesse heaved her up and slung her over his shoulder. “Off ya go!” He huffed once the woman was secure on her place. He looked back at Hanzo. 

“So, the famous Shimada can’t have possibly given us a gift so nicely without wantin’ somethin’,” Jesse said and his whiskey-coloured eyes didn’t dare miss the smirk that crawled across Hanzo’s face. “What’ve ya got and what do ya want us to do ‘bout it?”

_“Clever boy,”_ Jesse couldn’t miss the mirth and amusement in the other’s voice. Jesse swore his knees buckled. He hid the warmth on his cheeks from his serape. 

“I want Blackwatch to help me wipe out the Shimada clan.” 

\--

“Shit,” Reyes hissed through his teeth at hearing the demand from his comm. Genji wasn’t present in the control room, as much as the latter begged to see how the scene unfolded. And Reyes now regrets kicking him out. 

“Jesse, retreat for now. We’ll discuss this some other time,” Reyes said. However, he received no response. _“Jesse!”_

\--

Hanzo Shimada crushed the comm with his fingers. Nobunaga was now in the back of Jesse’s car, upon the mob boss’s request. The surveillance camera was also cut off. The man made sure no signals were getting in and out of this place, and Jesse couldn’t help but get _thrilled_ at this sense of danger. Now they stand a few feet apart, Hanzo making it look so easy to break the chip that’s been clipped on Jesse’s ear the entire time. Jesse swallowed the second lump in his throat as he watched the mob boss dust the chipped device off his fingers. Those strong, slender fingers never managed to avert Jesse’s attention ever since it unceremoniously plucked the comm from his ear. He hadn’t even seen it coming. 

“If your people will not help, then I can compromise and take my price in a different way,” Hanzo drawled quietly, in a deep, husky voice that should be illegal. “I’m sure you would be eager to provide.” Hanzo’s deep, chocolate brown eyes then met Jesse’s and almost immediately, his whiskey-coloured ones met the gaze. Jesse couldn’t breathe.

_Dear lord, spare me from Reyes’s wrath because goddamn, I want this man._

Finding the confidence he had once lost, a lazy grin made its way to Jesse’s face.

“I’m sure we can work something out, sweetheart.”

\--

 

Hands. All he could feel were hands. 

Jesse shivered violently against the cold wall of the safehouse he was firmly pressed on. Strong, leather gloved hands roamed across his already bare torso. His golden belt buckle was already undone, so are the buttons of his pants and the fly of his zippers. His top and serape was sprawled carelessly on the floor, unattended. His hat was nowhere to be found as well. His tousled, messy hair was proof. 

What came next was a blur of silk, black hair, leather gloved hands, chocolate brown eyes, the demanding air of dominance, pale skin, a beautiful intricate tattoo and that deep, rough voice praising him and worshipping him and doing things to his poor soul.

And by the end of their activity, Jesse was hopelessly blissed out and is laying down the couch, panting heavily with his eyes closed. Hanzo loomed above him, still dressed and clean, though panting just as heavily as him. Jesse opened his eyes as best as he can to watch the other man tuck himself back inside his pants and he whined at the loss of a wonderful treat. 

“I’m impressed, cowboy,” Hanzo murmured gently as the man picked up Jesse’s hand and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. “Hopefully, we meet again.” Jesse swore to the heavens above that he’ll remember those soft pair of lips on his skin if it would be the last thing he would do.


	2. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is not a chapter qwq

A rework of this series is currently in the making (even though it hadn't made it far). Several tweakings will be made to the plot, but the main idea would still be there- blackwatch helps get rid of the Shimada clan. However, the mchanzo relationship will develop more slowly than what happened in the first chapter since it is a slow burn after all

 

Anyway, once school gets out of the way, this series will be up and running again! It should be posted fortnight from now. I apologise for the major delay qwq

**Author's Note:**

> this is mediocre at worst, i know, but i promise i will improve as the story progresses. this is my first overwatch fic, and i've only recently joined the fandom. perhaps only three months. when i have more free time, i'll rewrite the chapters and rework the plot. 
> 
> i'll also try to update every two days. if not, then weekly. 
> 
> constructive criticism is welcome, however!


End file.
